A Certain Curious Mishap: Double the Misaka Mikoto?
by Wongolini
Summary: Mikoto X Touma. Something strange is happening to Academy City's number 3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto. A strange lab experiment escaped its facility resulting in one of her sisters to believe she's also Misaka Mikoto. Now there are two Misaka Mikotos running amok surrounding Touma with their tsundere-ness.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings friends and loyal followers if you guys are still following a seemingly dead writer. I bring to you, yet another story that occured to me spontaneously. I give my apologies who desperately want me to finish The Six Days and Hex, but you will have to wait. I do have a chapter written for both of them, but I am just not confident in their quality, and I know fanfiction readers are intelligent people who want substance in the material. So hopefully I'll have them out soon, but for not, I hope you enjoy this story._

* * *

 _ **Part 1**  
_

Kamijou Touma and a certain middle school girl, Misaka Mikoto, were walking down a street in Academy City together. It had been about a month since they first began seeing each other as more than friends. Yes, it is true, a fleeting amount of romantic feelings had entered their relationship. As rocky as that might turn out to be, the people around them seem to think they're meant for each other. Although, the actual pair have yet to see eye to eye with that sort of idealism. As of right now, the progress made with their level of intimacy was a simple, yet in their case, overly-complicated hug. Truly, only these two could make such a task that difficult. Yet, the two have gone through hell and back with each other. While one is saving the world by him or herself, the other is always in mind. Their thoughts are one, but they just can't seem to get their actual heads together. It's unfortunate, or as our shonen-type protagonist likes to call it…

"Fukouda…"

"What now…?" Mikoto groaned back.

"I'm actually not too sure… It just occurred to me that I should say. I minus as well say it in advanced. Something awful is bound to happen to me soon anyways."

"Honestly, how can you keep going on like that? Your deadpan attitude is starting to even get to me a little."

"Ah? C'mon, you're around me enough at this point that I'm literally and physically a magnet for unfortunate things. For example, last night, you were there. I got electrocuted by something other than you for a change because the wires on the TV got exposed. This morning, that waitress spilled that pitcher of water all over me. And just before we started going on this walk, I got a text from my dad saying I'd have to cut my expenses in half this month because he's saving up for something."

"Keh, you're just focusing too much on the negativity. Crappy things happen to everyone all the time, you just spend too much time paying attention to them."

"Maybe that's just because more positive things happen to you on a regular basis…"

"Hmmm… Well, maybe you could consider this as something as positive."

"Eh?"

Mikoto elbowed him gently in the rib.

"An Oujou-sama such as myself being seen walking around with someone like you. Such a thing is a rarity. Me, #3 Level 5, Tokiwadai's ace can't be seen walking around with just anyone y'know."

"Eh… You're just blowing yourself up more than you should be." Touma put his elbow on top of her head, using it like an arm rest. "You're not _that_ special. I mean. How many matches did it take for you to _actually_ beat me? Plus, you're just in middle school. I'm older than you making me your upper classman. Didn't your parents teach you some manners and to respect your elders?"

"Oi oi!" Mikoto shook her head and knocked away his arm. "You never once actually defeated me in a real fight, so that technically makes us 1-0, me. And knowing how much makeup work you have from all those classes you missed, you're probably going to be in highschool forever."

"….that last part is unfortunately probably going to be true…."

"Hey, don't get all gloom-and-doom again, I was just joking!"

"No, no, its ok… I, Kamijou Touma, must accept this as my fate."

"Well… Mikoto-sensei has finished your homework before, so maybe be grateful she's here with you?"

"…true true."

"…Anyways, speaking about _special_ … Can I ask you something…? It's sort of stupid, but… I mean… Cause we're y'know… I just kinda w-wanted to know this…"

"Hmmm?"

"Yknow my sisters… There's over 100,000 of them left all around the world. But… there's still so many of them. All with my face and body walking around. I'm glad and thankful they're all alive and allowed to live lives of their own, but if someone were to look at one of them, they'd easily mistaken them for me. And who would criticize them for that, I mean it's totally understandable-…"

"If you mean to ask me if I would ever get you confused with one of your clones, the answer is no."

Mikoto grew vibrantly red.

"Don't be stupid. You are you. Your sisters are your sisters. There's a world of a difference between you and them. Yeah you might look the same, and from first glance it might be hard to tell you two apart, but there's no mistake in identifying who you are because there's only one of you in existence. Your sisters will lead lives on their own thanks to you, and that will let them become whoever they can be."

A feeling in Mikoto's chest expanded; however, one thought persisted.

"What if… the person they become… is exactly like me?"

Kamijou Touma didn't respond, but instead stopped in his tracks, wrapped an arm around Mikoto's shoulder and pulled her in closer to him. Mikoto felt her head bump into his chest and blushed slightly. Although these moments were rare and still needed getting used to, Mikoto let out a sigh and accepted the embrace.

 _You're right…. I shouldn't ask such stupid things…._

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Takeda"

A young woman in a lab coat around her 30's with long hair tied into a tight bun walked into a lab room.

"Good morning Machi"

"How are the vectors coming along?"

"The hosts are excellent vessels for the delivery of the virus, and I think we can begin to move on to a clinical test"

Dr. Takeda picked up a glass box filled with tiny insects commonly known to annoy hikers and disrupt night time activities.

"Here are the mosquitos. It's better if they're in your hands rather than mine… I'm getting too old to be doing this by myself."

"Sure thing Dr."

Machi took the box and headed out the room into a long hallway. She reached another door at the end and leaned her chest towards a scanner so her ID card could be identified. A green flash emitted from the top and the sliding doors opened for her to enter. A cold gust of frigid air blew past her face and she entered the room. The line where the door slid open and the room she was no inside were distinctly different given the secured room was covered in frost. Machi's body immediately began shivering slightly as a natural response to the cold surroundings. She then took the box of bioengineered virus-ridden mosquitos and attempted to placed them on a shelf, but her hands were already numb from the cold and couldn't feel that the glass box was already slipping from her fingers. Soon enough, the box was shattered on the floor, and the mosquitos were free to fly around the room. Of course, mosquitos naturally dislike the cold and the mass of them hovering in the air dispersed into different directions. Most of them disappeared into the vents above. In order to more efficiently refrigerate the cold storage area, hot air was sucked out from the top of the room and blown outside the building, while cold air was generated by endothermic processes much like those in the AC of cars. What this really meant was many of the mosquitos were free to leave the building, out of containment and into the open space of Academy City.

Machi looked at the shattered glass and then to the mass of mosquitos that just escaped.

"Shit"

Then, a faint black buzzing dot landed on her neck, and stuck its long blood sucking tongue into her skin.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the streets of Academy City, Misaka 10032 was taking a routine stroll. According to the Dr. taking care of her and 9 of the other clones staying at the hospital, she was beginning to develop her own unique personality and her physical body was now stable and no longer needed the support of drugs. Essentially, she was almost a completely "normal" person. On the other hand, her speech pattern still seemed to be something none of the Dr.'s or Professors could break. They even brought in several speech pathologists to see if they could crack the strict pattern, but nothing seemed to work. Some even began to wonder if they just preferred to speak that way, and that it's not an unstoppable habit. Most importantly; however, was the development of their personalities. Chemical differences and electrical discharges in their brains in response to different stimuli confirmed the researchers' theories. Hence, the routine strolls through Academy City was one of the activities Misaka 10032 genuinely enjoyed doing on her own. Her response to the Gekota looking Dr. as to why she particularly enjoyed these strolls was, "Because it feels right." According to Gekota Dr. that was a perfectly acceptable answer.

Today, Misaka 10032 had decided to take a stroll through a park that was home to a rather infamous vending machine.

" _Logic is not always necessary to answer all of life's questions. We're humans, not robots. We need emotions too,_ says Misaka as she recalls her conversation with Dr. while speaking to herself solemnly…"

She gently played with the heart shaped necklace she received from a certain someone.

Just then, she heard someone call her name out from behind. Someone with the exact same voice as hers.

"Hey! What're you doing here?"

"Onee-sama? I'm just taking a walk because I felt like it, says Misaka explaining her current task."

"Hmmm? That's new. I don't see you walking around this part of town very often… Come to think of it… This is actually where you first encountered _him_."

"That is correct… says Misaka…"

"Sigh… It's been quite some time since then… and also quite some time from… nevermind… anyways, you look well."

"Yes. The Dr. says there is a vast improvement in our abilities to process emotional information and that our cell growth and deterioration has been stabilized, explains Misaka promptly."

"But they still couldn't get rid of that weird speech pattern of yours could they…"

"What weird speech pattern?"

Misaka Mikoto lifted one eyebrow in curiosity.

In the midst of their conversation. A swarm of mosquitos descended upon the two identical teenage girls.

"EEEEEEEEEEGHGH?!"

Mikoto froze in horror whilst Misaka imouto silently (and unshowingly) froze in fear. Fear of insects was one of Misaka Mikoto's worst weaknesses, and unfortunately since her clones were based on her, they share many aspects of her characteristics. In this case, an intense fear of insects (and arachnids, but to her they're all the same).

Finally, after a few seconds, Mikoto's fight or flight instinct kicked in, and sparks of electricity shot out from her bangs in every which direction knocking out a few mosquitos out of the air like a giant insect zapper. Unfortunately, sending precision bolts of electricity isn't exactly the best method for taking out a large area of blood thirsty insects, and the mass of mosquitos was quickly closing in. Mikoto and Misaka Imouto shot electricity into the air and swatted their arms aimlessly and tried to run out of the park, but their attempts were futile. Mosquitos landed on both of them, and in their frantic dismay, their heads knocked into each other rather hard, and both of them fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Machi-san! Machi-san! Wake up Machi-san!"

… _.Machi-san?..._

Machi cracked her eyes open weakly into a blinding flickering light. Her vision eventually focused to see that it was actually a flashlight and above her were the various faces of her colleagues looking down at her. She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness swept her back and she fell backwards towards the floor again.

"Careful! You've just woke up after the bite. Don't try anything too hasty!" A voice said from somewhere in the crowd of people.

"We haven't even begun the clinical trials on humans yet, so we don't know all the potential side effects of the virus yet.

Machi's eyes rolled back and forth attempting to gaze at her surroundings. Her body felt light, and her head felt like part of it wanted to crack open, while other parts felt like they could float away from her. The people around her seemed genuinely concerned over her wellbeing, but she couldn't seem to recognize anyone around her.

"…Where… am I…?"

"You're in an infirmary Machi-san. We didn't know where you went after you disappeared with the mosquitos for so long, so we thought something may have happened to you. It was Takeda-sama himself who found you passed out in the refrigerated storage room. After that we rushed you over to the building's infirmary as quickly as possible."

"…Takeda…?"

"Yea! That's right, if it weren't for him, you might had been left there for who knows how long."

"…left there…"

 _What happened…_

The sound of metallic doors sliding open alerted the people around Machi, and an older gentleman in a lab coat entered the room. Machi concluded he must had been someone important because people around her began to back away from her and give way to this new figure who just entered. The old man approached her, and placed his frail hand on top of hers.

"Machi-san…" His voice croaked, "I'm deeply sorry. This was not meant to happen."

… _..?_

"I know you have just woken up since the incident, but if you could, can you recall anything that happened?"

"…I'm sorry… But… Who are you?"

"…It can't be."

"Actually… in all honesty, I'm not really too sure on who I am either…"

* * *

Misaka Mikoto awoke in a clean sterile beds with a variety of machinery attached to her with one of them being a notorious heart monitor steadily beeping away. Assessing her surroundings, it became clear she was in some hospital, most likely one that was closest to where she and her sister passed out. All of her clothes and accessories had been removed and she was dressed in a standard medical gown. She blushed feverishly when she realized they had went as far as taking away her underwear as well. However, after slapping herself around a few times, she ordered herself to focus on the situation and she quickly recalled the incident.

It was strange.

Why would a mass of mosquitos come swarming all out of a sudden in such a manner, and why would both she and her sister pass out? It didn't make any sense to Misaka Mikoto. In any other case, where was her sister? Mikoto looked around the space she was in, but it seemed she was the only person in it. There was; however, curtains surrounded her space on all sides, and she could hear a lot of movement beyond the clothed walls.

 _Is this the Emergency Room? That would make sense considering what happened though…_

Keen on finding where her little sister was, she poked her head through the curtain on the left, but only to find a small boy fast asleep with similar machinery attached to him. She quickly closed the curtain and checked the curtain on the other side. To her surprise, there was a bed with its blankets and sheets undone as if someone had quickly gotten out of them, and a heart monitor was showing heartbeats, but there was no one attached to it. The only person that could possibly do that would be an electro master like herself who probably hacked the machine to show signs of life even though there was nothing to be measured. It had to be her sister.

Similarly, Misaka Mikoto placed her hand on her heart monitor's hardware, and sent a small jolt of information into it, unplugged herself and made sure her escape would be covered. The machine did not set off its code blue alarm and she concluded her coast would be clear enough to escape. She had to find her sister.

Misaka Mikoto jumped from roof to roof across Academy City. A middle school girl flying across the map wearing nothing but a hospital gown would seem pretty conspicuous to anyone, which is why she was running as fast as she could by using her electromagnetism. The first thing she wanted to do was to get to her dorm and out of that stupid gown and put on some real clothes. The complete lack of protection in her sacred parts was seriously beginning to get to her; way too much wind.

After many painful minutes, Mikoto entered through the window of her dorm room, and snuck in. She was finally in the clear. Except, there was one problem.

Someone who looked exactly like her was already in her room, and dressing herself in a school uniform. On her bed was another hospital gown similar to the one she was wearing. The two stared at each other for a decent amount of time, until both of them opened their mouths and spoke simultaneously.

"Imouto!?"

"Imouto?!"

Dr. Takeda paced back and forth in the room filled with his subordinates and the bewildered Machi. Everyone in the room was completely confused.

"This is unprecedented…"

"What is it Dr…"

"It would seem our virus affects the memory of the individual it infects. While we did see that it affected the region of the brain associated with emotional responses in our animal testing, to see that it would actually inhibit a human's access to memory is truly surprising…"

"Well sir… In all due respect, it would make some sense," said one of the researches from the crowd.

"And how would that be so Tadashi-san."

A lanky man with extremely well kept hair walked into the open.

"Well, it's been confirmed for a long time that memory and emotions are strongly linked in many cases. While we're not too sure how sufficiently they affect each other, this virus could allow us to further investigate the relationship. U-unfortunately, it's at the cost of one of our best researchers…"

"I see what you are saying. There's no guarantee that our vaccine will restore her memories either. Hmmmmm… For the sake of Machi-san, and further research into the contingencies of our virus which it would seem we so recklessly know very little about, place her under intensive care, and prepare a full neural scan. I want a well detailed evaluation on the status of her situation. We need to know as much as we can from this unfortunate case." Takeda approached Machi's bed. "I'm very sorry Machi-san, but you will need to just hold on for a little longer. We will do as much as we can for you. I know the you don't know the you I am speaking to, but hopefully you will get to meet her soon." Takeda looked at two assistants, "Please put her under. And please be very gentle…"

For Machi, a sharp needle was slowly eased into her wrist, and the room grew very dark again. The noise of various people running around and moving equipment became very white and muddled, and soon there was nothingness once again.

Two girls who looked exactly the same stared intensely at each other inside a Tokiwadai dorm room.

 _What is this… Did she just ask me if I was my little sister? There's a hospital gown on the bed meaning it is her…_ The Misaka still in a hospital gown questioned internally.

 _She's in a hospital gown so that must mean she's a sister, but she's not acting like it at all,_ the other Misaka said to herself.

The Misaka who was already getting dressed spoke up first.

"Who are you."

The other Misaka heard the question and thought, _Clearly something is off. She's not speaking like Imouto at all either. Did someone do something to her? Either way, I'll just answer her question…_

"I'm Misaka Mikoto."

"That's not possible. I'm Mikoto."

"….."

"….."

"What happened to you before you got here?"

"I was walking in the park with Misaka Imouto"

"So was I. And then a mass of mosquitos attacked right?"

"Yea…"

"And then the rest is still a mystery," they both said in unison.

"…"

"….."

 _This is really eerie… Everything about her is different… It's like I'm watching a live movie of myself actually… However… What if she's not really my sister? Maybe another organization is up and attempting to replicate me, and their tech has gotten so advanced they can even copy my personality? No… that wouldn't make any sense at all… Why leave me alive if they want to replicate me and take over my life to this extent. If they really wanted to, they could had just locked me up in a cell or something. There's no goal in there… Plus, looking at her, her reactions are exactly the same as mine._

"You look like you're thinking about something," said the one getting dressed.

"Obviously, this is seriously putting me on edge. Besides, you look like you're thinking as well."

"I am."

"So?"

"So maybe we should ease some of this tension and not keep those thoughts to ourselves?"

"Maybe."

"We'll say them at the same time."

"Fine."

"Ready?"

"Sure."

"I'm not an imposter."

"I'm not an imposter."

"….."

"…"

"Well, that cleared that… Turns out we were on the same lines…"

"So you are for real then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seriously believe with all your heart and mind that you are me."

"No, you mean you believe with all your heart and mind that **you are me.** "

Both Misakas began to get heated. Clearly there could only be one real Misaka Mikoto, and that identity was something she truly cared about, especially due to several thousands of girls with her exact same body and face were sent all over the world. However, both of them quickly calmed down and returned to attempting to solve the problem rationally.

"Fine. Both of us have the potential to be the real Misaka Mikoto since we agree neither of us are an imposter, yes?"

"Yea… sure…"

"Then maybe we should start building a story to try and see what happened to possibly cause this."

"…Sure but… Can I at least put on some real clothes…? This hospital gown is seriously making me uncomfortable…"

"You too!?"

"Of course me too! And in any case, you should finish dressing as well!"

The Misaka in the hospital gown and the Misaka partially dressed both slipped into their regular Summer uniforms and hid away the hospital gowns. As the Misaka who came in with the hospital gown was looking for a pair of undies, she noticed her last Gekota pair was missing, but her face grew bright red when she realized what happened to it. On the other hand, the Misaka that was already dressed grew bright red as well when she realized why the other Misaka was digging through the drawer.

"It's a good thing there are some spare undies in here… ehehehe…"

"Yea you don't say… ehehehe…"

Something dark and pitiful sparked between to two identical girls… However, the sibling-like scenario was quickly interrupted by the seriousness of the issue.

"Can we agree that one of us is most likely Misaka Imouto then, and this is probably a result of what happened prior to when we woke up in the hospital."

"Certainly. That's the only plausible explanation I could think of other than thinking some shady organization is up to something again."

"Yea, but we both thought of that, so that's not likely the case."

"We both remember the mosquitos. Those things probably had something to do with this."

"I was about to say so as well. The sheer number of them seemed too unnatural."

Unfortunately, just as the two girls were about to complete their story, the sound of a key entering the dorm room's door clicked.

"Ah! Crap!"

"It's Kuroko isn't it!"

"Of course it's Kuroko!"

"You have to hide!"

"Me?! Why do I have to hide!"

"Because you came in second!"

"So!? We both think we're the same person, what difference does that make!"

"Yeah, but only one of us is the real Mikoto!"

"Are you already asserting yourself as the original!"

The sound of a key entering the door knob's lock clicked, and the door began to open.

"Shit!"

"Shit!"

"Oneeeeee-sama! I'm home- huh?"

Kuroko rushed into the room, but the room was completely empty and seemingly undisturbed.

"I could had sworn I heard onee-sama talking to someone in here… Wait, why's that window open."

Kuroko began approaching the window. Meanwhile, two identical girls were hanging from a brick ledge at the bottom of the very window Kuroko was approaching.

"This is all your fault," one of them whispered.

"My fault!? If you had just hidden yourself, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I have no reason to hide myself when I know I own this dorm room."

"What are you talking about, we already agreed both of us could be the original."

"C'mon, you told me to hide because in your heart you were thinking the same thing!"

"NO! That's not true!"

"You're denying it! That's how I know it's true! Because I would deny that!"

"That's being awfully truthful… …and accurate… But by that logic, you're admitting that we are both the same person right now!- Wait, I think she's coming to the window!"

"You left the window open?"

"You mean you left the window open!"

"What do you mean, all I did was bolt for the window since I saw the door open."

"Well so did I! Ah crap, there's no time, we need to drop!"

And just before the head of a twin ponytailed girl poke her head outside of a window, the two Misakas dropped several floors into a bundle of flora. Very prickly and scratchy flora. Actually they were shrubs. Shrubs with rather razor like leaves. Both of them used magnetism to soften the landing, but that didn't stop the skin not protected by clothing to get grazed by the plants. Fortunately, they weren't that terrible, and the two managed to only get a few minor scrapes and were completely hidden from the view of their roommate.

"Well, I guess we can also confirm that both of us are electromasters."

"Wait. That's it. The real Misaka Mikoto will have level 5 electromaster esper abilities. We'll figure this out by testing our strengths against each other."

"One of us might get killed if we do that. We could use the school's facility, but we risk getting caught."

"We don't have to fight to test our strengths, nor do we have to use any technology."

"Oh, I see what you're talking about."

The two Misakas grinned with extreme determination.

* * *

 **Part 3**

"Wait so… You guys are telling me that only one of you is the real Misaka Mikoto, but something happened and now both of you are acting like the "Mikoto Mikoto and you're asking me to try to determine who the "real" Mikoto is?"

"Yes."

"Yes"

"And the hospital you two woke up at probably removed everything from you guys. Which is why one of you doesn't have a necklace, and one of you doesn't have a special hairpin."

 _So he does have some attention to detail..._

Both Misakas blushed slightly.

"Sigh… Fukouda"

"Hey! This isn't some kind of joke!"

"Hey! This isn't some kind of joke!"

The two retorted in raging unison.

"Honestly, it's quite disturbing having two Mikotos screaming at me from both sides… It's like having surround sound Mikoto… too much Mikoto…"

"Oi, don't address both of us as Mikoto"

Said one voice from the left.

"Obviously only one of us is the real Mikoto, so if you regard to us both as Mikoto then its rather insulting to the real Mikoto"

Said a second voice from the left.

The Misaka on the left darted a glare towards the Misaka on the right after finishing her last sentence.

"God… They're finishing each other's sentences too."

"Can you concentrate at least a little on this please!?"

"I know! I know! But it's really difficult when Misaka is here, but Misaka is there, and both Misakas are telling me which Misaka is not real Misaka, while both Misakas also are yelling at me and pressuring me to decide which Misaka is Misaka Mikoto! And then both of you are Biri-biri and your bangs are both going "spark-spark" and it's honestly scaring me twice as much as when there is only one of you! One of you I can handle"

"Misaka Mikoto is also your girlfriend, so what're you trying to say here?" They both said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH"

Sparks cracked from both of their bangs.

"Ok! OK!"

 _What is something only the Mikoto I know would react predictably to…_

And then, a declaration only Kamijou Touma could announce was spurted out into the air.

"I haven't showered in 3 days!"

Just after Touma confessed to the world his unsanitary statement, two fists charged with electricity slammed into his gut.

"KEH!"

 _Double Biri-biri punch…. I guess there's no difference there afterall…_

"That's disgusting," they both said.

"(…to be honest… it's because the plumbing stopped working in my apartment…)"

"That still doesn't deny the fact you haven't bathed in three days!"

"(well… I was going to go to the public bath today…)"

"That's beside the point."

Said Misaka on the left.

"Honestly, this has been pretty unproductive."

Continued the Misaka on the right.

"Honestly, you guys don't seem to see that you work pretty well together… I mean, when it comes to bullying me, I don't even stand a chance. Besides, you two are in perfect sync- KEH!"

Another double punch was delivered to his gut.

"Don't be an idiot"

"Don't be an idiot"

"(..my point… …exactly…)"

"Let's just get to the point then?" Said the Misaka on the right.

The Misaka on the left nodded. Touma, sensing the tension increase, straightened himself up as much as he could, and keyed in on the conversation.

"We decided the best way to determine which one of us is the real one is if we both fight you."

"HUUUUH?!"

"Only one of us should have level 5 powers, meaning that we can figure out who the real Mikoto is by assessing our strength. Fortunately, we have the best living punching bag with us who can take any attack thrown at him thanks to right hand."

"…I thought we were done with these… And now I have to take on two of you?"

"Don't you care about knowing which one us is your real girlfriend?"

"AAAGH! Of course I do, but I feel like there's a better way than having both of you volley lethal attacks at me. I mean, just having one of you constantly throwing dangerous surges of electricity at me was enough to remember how valuable life is."

"You. Will. Do. As. We. Say." Demanded both of them as they simultaneously leaned forwards to him.

"…Yes mams…"

* * *

 **So that ends this chapter, let me know what you think. Have I gotten rusty with my dialogue? It's been a while since I've written lines for Misaka Mikoto so tell me if the lines feel right. Thanks for reading, hopefully see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between the Lines 1**

Dr. Takeda sat at his desk in his solitary office. His desk was cluttered with open reports, files and pages of documents from previous experiments. At the moment, he was extremely focused in the experiment pertaining to chimpanzees. However, he was soon interrupted by an employee who came knocking on his door.

"Dr. Takeda!"

"Yes?"

"Urgent news. As we had thought, the worst happened. The mosquitos broke free and have bitten several people in Academy City. Our virus is uncontained. We sent units out already, but several victims have already been brought into hospitals reporting similar symptoms to Machi-san."

"I see… This is indeed not very good news…"

"What do you think we should do…?"

"I want you to connect to the various hospitals that have received patients suffering from our virus and let the doctors know about our study. We were researching this for the benefit of people anyways so we should have some degree of decency still. However, we should not let the public know about this straight away. Instruct these doctors to not alert the patients and their families what the cause of their ailments are… We will go public ourselves when the time is right…"

"Yes sir…"

* * *

 **Part 1**

Kamijou Touma and the two Misakas set themselves up at a familiar patch of grass next to a large duct of water. It was a good place to hold their ridiculous sparring match since it was remote, near water, and relatively safer since the grass could catch any serious falls.

"Ok… I guess this will do…" Touma said shakily.

"Yeah, are you ready?" Said one of the Misakas.

"No. Wait, are you both going to be coming at me at the same time? It's gonna be kind of difficult to assess what's what if a bunch of attacks are going to be flung at me all at once."

"That's true," they both responded.

"But neither of us really want to find out who's weaker by process of elimination," said one Misaka.

"Meaning you're going to have to figure this out the hard way," finished the other Misaka.

"No wait! No! I'm not ready- AAAAAHHHH!"

Before Touma could retort, huge arcs of electricity were being hurled towards his direction. He couldn't possibly block all of them, so he stuck his hand towards the ones that posed an immediate danger, and dodged all the ones that he could.

 _That's right I forgot! She has a killer competitive instinct, and nothing can really stop her once she finds something worth her effort! The worst part is she's competing with herself!_

Arc after arc, bolt after bolt, ranged and close ranged attacks were sent towards Touma. At his expense, these two identical girls were attempting to find who was stronger of the two by using him as a living punching bag. The reason for all of his misfortune resided in his right hand, but this time it was physically attracting misfortune. However, Kamijou Touma began noticing something. If one of them was a level 5, and one of them was supposed to be a level 3, then there should be a huge difference in the magnitude of their attacks. The strength difference between each level is said to be exponentially than the one before it, which is why there was still no such thing as a level 6 despite many scientists' efforts. However, both of the Misakas were attacking within the same range of strength. Additionally, it seems they were both capable of using iron sand as a weapon because one of them manipulated a whirlwind of iron sand around Touma, while the other was coming straight at him with a sword.

"Oi, if you use iron sand as well, you're going to disrupt my iron sand attacks!" Shouted one Misaka to the other.

"Well then that's your problem! This would only be a problem if you're the weaker one!"

It's true it took a great amount of skill to manipulate tiny granules of iron sand with electromagnetism, but both of them seemed to be capable of accomplishing this. Touma wasn't sure if Misaka Imouto was able to show off this ability as well, nor did he really know what degree of strength it would take to do so. However, he did know that if he didn't act quickly, he might not come out of this fight in one piece. Realizing the match was way too even between the two Misakas, he blocked one last incoming attack and raised his hands into the air and shouted "STOP!"

Iron sand was quickly released into the air and blew away with a gust of wind.

"Do you have an answer?"

"Which one of us is stronger?"

"I don't have an answer to that yet. But I have an idea."

"?"

"?"

"Neither of you have used a railgun on me yet since this match started."

"Of course not, we don't want to destroy the surroundings."

"Well then aim it at me while I'm facing the water. Both of you."

"Both of us?"

"If one of you is level 5 and one of you is level 3, then only one of you should not be able to fire a railgun. This will be faster than having a bunch of attacks hurtled at me don't you think?"

"…I guess that's true huh…"

"…It's pretty dangerous… But then again it's him we're talking about…"

 _But what if this reveals that I'm not me…_

 _No… This will make it end sooner. There's no point in prolonging the truth…_

Both of them pulled out arcade coins from the skirt pockets. It must had been a habit for Mikoto, because both Misakas had instinctively pocketed coins after dressing in the dorm.

Touma said a small prayer to himself as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"When you guys are ready…"

"OK" they both said.

 _Only one of us should be able to do this._

 _I'm not going to be the one to fail!_

"3… 2… 1…"

Two orange beams of energy flew out from their hands and were sent blazingly fast towards Touma. However, Touma did not block the attack at all and took the energy of both beams head on with his body. After a short while, the beams disappeared and a large splash was heard.

"TOUMA!"

"TOUMA!"

The two both instinctively jumped after him and pulled him out of the water. He was unconscious and could had nearly drowned.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and a certain frog faced doctor sat patiently at his desk looking out his office window which had a clear view of the hospital's front entrance.

"Hmmm... It's been quite some time since that one went out. It's getting quite late as well. I know they can hold their own respectively, but this city is still pretty unsafe at night."

The doctor scratched his fuzzy chin and let out a sigh. He got up from his chair and headed to a room somewhere in the hospital. This room was locked behind a series of secured doors and hidden in a corridor no one else would be able to find unless actively seeking it. It was spacious, well-furnished and looked as if it were meant to be a living room for a small apartment. Inside it were 5 girls who looked exactly the same intensely watching a television. Actually, all five of them had surrounded the television and were kneeling closely to the screen in a uniform concave. Whatever it was that was being broadcasted, it had fully captured the attention of these girls.

"Erm… excuse me girls," coughed Heaven Canceller.

The 5 girls looked up at him all at once.

"Have you five noticed that one of you has been missing for quite some time now? -not including the other 4 who are missing as well. Actually where is the rest of you?"

"The other four not present here are attempting raids on rival tribes in a massively addicting MMORPG on their computers, says Misaka 18602."

"However, the Misaka you are questioning us about is Misaka 10032 who decided to go on a walk by herself 5.4 hours ago, says Misaka 19082 plainly."

"Yes yes. Did you guys not think it to be strange that she is gone for so long? Has she been away from the network?"

"Misaka 10032 has disconnected herself from the network by herself after she left for a walk, and due to your advice on our individual health, we have not been intruding ourselves into the minds of other sisters who wish to remain alone, explains Misaka 19082."

"I see. However, don't you guys think it has been a bit long since she's been out? Maybe now would be a good time to at least locate her in case something awry has happened to her?"

"That would indeed be a good idea, agrees Misaka 17542."

The five girls all seemed to zone out at once for a brief moment, but then they all came back with the same expression. The fact these girls could actually contort their faces to show some degree of emotions was a huge accomplishment, at least for Heaven Canceller and his team.

"Misaka 10032 is unresponsive," they all said at once.

"What do you mean?"

"Misaka 10032 is not even showing up in the network, says Misaka 19082."

"When a Sister is idle and away from the network, her presence can still be felt like a user on a social media website who is online, continues Misaka 18602."

"However, Misaka 10032's presence has completely vanished from the network leaving only two possibilities, death, or a forced shut down, finishes Misaka 17542."

Heaven Canceller's eyes widened. Clearly, the situation had gotten way more serious than he could had possibly imagined earlier.

"We can; however, locate where Misaka 10032 was last seen. A park near the school districts of Academy City, adds Misaka 19082."

"Well, at least we have somewhere to start from," Heaven Canceller said seriously. "You girls stay here and don't go looking for her yourselves. There could be someone who is after you guys. I will find her myself."

* * *

 **Part 2**

It was dark. Really dark. An unfortunate really familiar dark. It was also really cold. Then the darkness began to stir, no, rather spin. It was a sensation like being tied to a rotating office chair while the lights were out and someone had mercilessly spun your chair. On the other hand, more sensations were beginning to fill Kamijou Touma's head. For one, his body no longer just felt cold, but extremely numb and his chest felt like it was on fire. And then, all at once, light blindly entered his eyes. At first, it was too bright to see anything, but his eyes eventually began to focus to see two identical girls looking down at him on his left and right. Both of them had hands on his chest and looked extremely distressed, even a little teary eyed. After assessing the situation, Touma quickly remembered what happened, and for some reason, it seemed to have confirmed something for him. On the other hand, it seemed he seriously needed to deal with the new present situation.

"Uuuuuh… I'm back!—ergh" He clenched in pain as he tried to give the most cheerful hello he could.

"What were you thinking!?" Both Misakas shouted at once.

"You could had seriously died!"

"Ah wait! Wait please! Don't both come hugging me at the same time- arrgh!"

Despite his pleas, he was nearly strangled by the two girls and he felt as if he could pass out again. When the two released him, he realized he was actually soaking wet, and the warmth of the two hugs quickly left his body leaving him to shiver in the cold again.

"…Actually… I could use a hug for some body heat right now…"

"That just sounds creepy…"

"It's cold ok! At least let me wring my shirt so I'm not as wet."

With the help of both Misakas, Touma got up and unbuttoned his tattered shirt to wring some of the water out. Both Misakas blushed and turned their heads away from him. Looking down at his own body, Touma noticed there were two black burns around his chest where the two railguns struck him with branching red streaks irradiating from the two spots. It was like he was seriously struck by lightning twice in the same spot. Only a person with this magnitude of unluckiness could experience such a phenomenon. After draining out as much as water as he could, Touma put his shirt back on and plopped back down onto the grass.

"Y-you still need to answer our question."

"Y-yea… What were you thinking not blocking our attacks like that?"

"Maybe I could had blocked your attacks… but taking on those railguns was part of the gamble, and I was honestly pretty certain of my decision." He replied calmly.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you guys at least notice that your attack powers before firing those railguns were only a fraction of what they normally are? I mean, normally you never hold back on me, but these attacks seemed a lot weaker than normal. And I mean from both of you. Both of you were attacking with the same magnitude of strength."

"…Yea that's true…"

"I felt that way as well…"

"Of course, neither of you would be willing to admit that because both of you want to believe you're stronger than the other."

Both Misakas' faces turned red with embarrassment and shot out small sparks from their bangs. However, they calmed down a little after both realizing they needed to be truthful about the situation and accepted the facts.

"What really did it for me was the fact both of you could use iron sand. I never recalled Misaka Imouto being able to manipulate iron sand, and that's something I know Mikoto was uniquely proud of. If both of you were able to do that, then it must mean you both have some sort of muscle memory or something to be able to use a skill like that."

"But… that still doesn't explain why you intentionally did not use your right hand to block those railguns."

"That's exactly the thing… I've experienced being hit by your railgun front on before. In all honesty, I thought I would actually die from it when I was hit back then. Given that, something similar should have happened if I were to be hit by your railguns if at least one of you had the strength. However, in all honesty, I don't feel nearly as awful as the first time I was hit by your railgun. Plus, I was hit by two railguns meaning neither of you are close to your original power... And er-, by your, I mean whoever Misaka Mikoto is… well actually, I guess both of you could be considered Misaka Mikoto at this point…"

 _That's right…. He would be the kind of guy to put his carelessly put his life on the line just to help someone. Honestly, how could you be so reckless, I'm sure there was a simpler way than taking a hit from both of us…_

 _We were foolish to include him into something like this… This is exactly the kind of thing only he could think of…_

"You idiot… deciding to take on two railguns at once is only setting yourself up for disaster…" said the Misaka on the left.

"We thought we killed you when you flew into the water…"

"It's ok… It's ok. That's what finally allowed me to confirm one final thing, and I think both of you already know what that is."

"We can both use railguns," the two Mikotos said in unison.

"Yeah… And I don't recall Misaka Imouto being capable of having the power to do that at all."

"My railgun only came to me as an ability after I became a level 4," muttered one Misaka.

"And if we only have a fraction of our power now…" finished the other Misaka.

"If the story you guys told me beforehand is true, then it's likely one of you went down a level, and one of you went up," finished Touma. "On the other hand, I guess I can also conclude that as of right now, as much as I hate to say it, that you are both Misaka Mikoto…"

"…."

"….."

* * *

 **Between the Lines 2**

A young woman laid unconscious on a padded surface with a large helmet like device placed over her head laid silently on a table. Besides her, there was no one in the room she was being held in; however, a number of cameras were aimed at her from various angles. There was even a camera inside the helmet like device. Then suddenly, a voice came out from the speakers.

"Ok Machi-san, we're going to begin the test now. A number of images, videos and sounds are going to be broadcasted to you inside that machine placed on your head. Remember, you have two buttons to choose from, a button on the left, and a button on the right. You can decide whichever button to press according to the information presented to you. There is also an emergency stop button if you feel panicked or need a break. Are you ready?"

"Yes, you may begin."

"Ok, this is Test 1 with subject Yamaguchi Machi, the test begins now."

Inside a control room, a number of staffed researchers had a variety of monitors showing the activity inside one's brain. These monitors were actively linked to the machine Machi was put into. On another monitor, it showed the information being broadcasted, and a little graphic showing which button was chosen for each image. A researcher pressed the green go button, and the test began. Dr. Takeda entered the room just in time.

Images and videos flashed on the monitor. The information varied from plain pictures of solid colors, to vivid landscapes to various samples of music. A monitor showing Machi's face as she viewed the images was also available.

Dr. Takeda was extremely focused on the brain scans. Obviously there was activity in her brain, or else she'd be dead; however, inactivity in the areas in which they were hoping to see activity were not present. It was clear she was processing the data being sent to her, but for some reason they couldn't incite the area of the brain the test normally provokes.

Dr. Takeda finally spoke up, "Has she pressed a button for any of the media sent to her?"

"No sir… She hasn't reacted to any of the images yet."

"I see."

"Sir, do you think we should remind her that she can press a button to the images. There are no right or wrong answers…"

"No, that's not the case at all. Let the test run its course…"

With a short series of beeps, the scientists and Machi were alerted that the test had ended. Dr. Takeda left the room and entered the testing room where Machi was. A tech team was already dismantling the machinery and helping her sit up.

"How was it?" Dr. Takeda asked.

"Long, if that's the word to describe it…"

"Hmmm… More importantly, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel…? Well… I… I'm not sure what you mean by that… How I feel as in what I'm currently sensing physically with my body?"

"No. I'm asking how your spirit feels. How to say… Emotions. Do you think you can tell me about the current state of your emotions?"

"…Emotions… I… hmmmm… I'm sorry… I don't really know how to answer you…."

"That's quite fine Machi-san. Get some rest, the staff will take care of you."

"Ah… sure… thank you… I guess…"

Dr. Takeda reentered the room filled with monitors.

"Please pull the recording of her brain's activity."

On a large screen, the brain of Machi was broadcasted from various angles with thermal lense like coloring added to portions of her brain where activity was located.

"Look, we can confirm she is seeing the information and that her brain is starting the process to absorb it. But look here. When it comes to the time where she needs to make a choice to click the left or right button, she can't. Pull up a scan of a control test subject."

An image of another brain was broadcasted on the screen.

"Compare them to each other please."

The two images slid next to each other for comparison.

"Look here. The control test, there is an emotional response in the limbic system, particularly the amygdala right when the test subject was to make a choice. In Machi-san's case, there is very little activity there and she never once made a choice to click a button."

"Are you saying that our virus affects emotive responses in individuals, possibly hindering it? And that this repression also leads to an inability to make a choice?"

"Precisely."

The test, designed by Dr. Takeda, and ironically, Machi-san herself, was a test to view the link between emotions and decision making. The actual choice to click the left or right buttons actually served no direct purpose to the test results or the participants. The test was actually designed to force the participant to make a decision based on the information given, regardless of how unassociated left or right had to do with it. Drawing connections with left or right was a choice that had to be made, which is what gave this experiment its meat. There was no way to fail this test except to actively not participate in it. However, this was not all that the test did. The information delivered were often meant to incite some sort of emotional response, thus confirming the scientists' hypothesis that decision making and emotional reactions were closely linked together. Machi's lack of emotional response to the information, and her inability to choose a button to press confirmed Dr. Takeda's suspicions. Unfortunately, this test still did not explain her loss of memories. Dr. Takeda pondered on another possibility.

"Do we have any viable data on Machi-san's personal past?" He asked quickly.

* * *

 **Ah yes, good reviews from the previous chapters. Yes, I have thought of all the contingencies beforehand and the direction of this story is planned out. Ultimately, I was prepared to answer those** cliff hanger **plot hole questions readily.** Hopefully **I have done so in a manner suitable to the likings of my audience. Also, the six days has been updated so go check that out if you haven't XD. Leave a review, favorite, follow etc. if you like. Also please make a fanfic account if you don't have one yet! Sometimes I like to interact with people who take the time to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A soaking wet Kamijou Touma sat uncomfortably between the two Misakas, squished uneasily between them at the back of an autonomously driving bus. Although he had offered the possibility that both of them could be the original, that answer provided no comfort to anyone. For one, could this mean that Kamijou Touma was actually incapable of distinguishing who Mikoto actually was from her sisters? Had Misaka 10032 been completely erased and replaced? Or, could it still be the nefarious activity of some organization? Even if they were both acting like Misaka Mikoto, shouldn't there be some inherent feeling that one of them is real? What if both of them were not actually the real Misaka Mikoto. For Touma, these questions provided doubt not only on the situation, but on how he perceived himself as Mikoto's friend and his feelings for her. Did he know really know her? Does he have the right to call himself her friend if he couldn't even tell the difference between her and her clones? For Mikoto(s), the same questions brought a great deal of pressure onto her. A sense of identity crisis overcame and fear overwhelmed her. Was she even real? What if the other is actually the real one? Despite the possibility of them both _being_ Mikoto, there really was only be one true Mikoto. Her title as the sole level 5 electromaster and ace of Tokiwadai Middle School were dependent on this fact. Misaka Mikoto was unique. Her pride as an esper relied on her outstanding abilities being far ahead of everyone else's. With the advent of magic entering her life, and the sheer scale of the magic wars being waged, she felt powerless, but without being on top of the esper ladder, Mikoto would have nothing to support her morale.

That being said, tension between her and herself was high, and Touma could still feel the intensity between the two girls he had wedged himself between. He felt like the moment he allowed a window of opportunity, the two girls would go at each other's throats. And yet, as destructive as they are, personality and all, he was bringing them to the one place that could be destroyed the most, his dorm room. It was past curfew, and the issue of having two Misaka Mikoto's running around causing havoc around Academy City did not sit well with him, so he insisted he bring them both to his place, especially because neither of them could agree who should go back to Tokiwadai as the _original_.

The bus hit a pothole on the road, and the shake resonated to the back of the bus, throwing the two girls and Kamijou around forcing them to squish closer. The physical shake unleahsed the pent up emotions in all three of them and they all spoke out at once.

"Euh… Misaka…"

"Touma…" They both exclaimed.

Touma wasn't sure which side to look to and went red with nervousness. The two girls must have seen his distress and agreed to just let him speak.

"I'm sorry!" Touma eagerly said in a begging tone.

The two Misakas looked curiously at him.

He continued, "I'm sorry I can't tell you who is Mikoto. I should be able to. I promised to you I could. And yet, here I am with the two of you, and I had the god damned audacity to say you were both Mikoto. It's foolish!"

"Touma…"

"No. I'm a hypocrite. I was the one to tell you there is only one Misaka Mikoto! I told her that! What kind of ass does it make me if I can't even say that Misaka Mikoto is unique now. I don't even know which one of you I should apologize to!"

And then it occurred to the two girls that maybe there really was no difference between them. Had they truly been so similar that there really was no difference between their personalities. If Kamijou Touma, the one who saw through Mikoto's personality from the day they met, lost his memories, and still retained his relationship with her could not tell the difference, were their any differences at all? Perhaps what they were experiencing at this moment is real; that they are both Misaka Mikoto in the present regardless of who was who in the past. Being Misaka Mikoto as a duality made no difference in the core of who Misaka Mikoto was. There is no proof of what existed earlier, but only proof of what existed now. If both Misakas believed they were both Misaka Mikoto, then that would make them both Misaka Mikoto. Using this logic of existence, both Misaka Mikotos arrived to the same conclusion that Touma may actually be correct that they are both Mikoto. It was a matter of accepting the fact that the other must also wholly believe the other is also Mikoto. This duality of existence allowed for both Misakas to be both Mikoto, and to not be Mikoto at the same time. Cogito ergo sum.

Without speaking, the two girls knew they had arrived at the same conclusion. After all, if they were the same person, they should be thinking the same thing anyways. The two grabbed Touma's hands on each sides and attempted to provide him with any comfort.

"No. We were wrong."

"We shouldn't had dragged you into this."

"But you're right. We have to accept that we could both be Misaka Mikoto."

"You shouldn't have anything to be ashamed of if you think we're both Mikoto… We can't even tell who the real is, and we both believe we are the real Mikoto in the first place…"

"We don't even know what happened, so we shouldn't even be arguing about this in the first place…"

Touma stared blankly at the flooring of the bus without responding. He felt the two girls tightening their grip. There was something inside of both of them. He knew he could feel it. There was a bond that tied him between himself and them, and it was something he knew he only had with the original. It felt wrong for it to be in two places. Touma gritted his teeth.

"…"

"Touma…."

"…Touma please…"

"…"

The bus pulled over in front of Kamijou's highschool dorm and lowered itself to the curb.

"Let's go," he said.

The three made it into Touma's apartment and relished in the warmth of the building. Touma grabbed some dry pajamas from a drawer and headed straight for his bathroom.

"I'm going to bed… You guys can have the bed and blankets. Good night…"

Without giving the two a chance to respond, he closed the door and clicked the lock on the knob.

The two stared at the bathroom door in disbelief. They've never seen him like this before.

"We've done it this time…" said one.

"…haven't we..." the other finished.

"He didn't even take a pillow."

"He couldn't even look at us in the eye."

"...What were we thinking…?"

"There's no point in saying it because we both already know the answer to that."

"And yet here we are. Lecturing each other."

Without words the two girls were on the same page. In fact, they had been parallel in mind and action since the moment they met. Like mirror images, point and counterpoint were constantly made between the two only to consistently settle on the same conclusion. Which brought them to their next conversation.

"Perhaps… We should entertain the possibility that we are both the original. What we can confirm is that you wholly believe you are Misaka Mikoto. And I wholly believe that I am Misaka Mikoto."

"Clearly, there can only be one original, but there is no proof so far of who that is."

"The only thing that we can confirm is that I exist as Mikoto."

"And I exist as Mikoto."

The two stared at each other for a long time before one of them spoke again.

"Do you wonder why neither of us are suspicious of the other…?"

"I do… It would seem highly probable this entire situation could had been set up by some shady organization. Yet…"

"We somehow trusted the fact that we both genuinely believed we were both Misaka Mikoto."

"I don't know… It was a gut feeling maybe…"

"Gut feelings aren't reliable."

"But isn't that what happened?"

"I guess…."

"This reminds me of that old psychology experiment done years ago in the west."

"Ah, the Three Christs of Ypsilanti?"

"That's right. Some researcher wanted to see if he could cure three men who all claimed to be Jesus Christ of their delusions by locking them in a room together and forced them to create a support group with one another."

"…Except it never worked out and the three started beating each other out of disagreement on who was the real Christ. On top of that, none of them would even consider the possibility of the other two being Christ. In fact, they even reported to the researchers that the other two were delusional or under some kind of conspiracy."

"We did fight quite a bit didn't we…"

"We also hurt the one we care about…."

"…yea, but, the Three Christs of Ypsilanti would never have a calm conversation like us right now."

"True. None of them could accept the possibility of not being the true Jesus Christ, or that they themselves were delusional."

"For one, it's obvious those three men were crazy to begin with, but now comparing it to our story it's starting to make sense."

"I see what you're saying! The reason they clamored with each other is because while each believed they were Jesus Christ, they were all still their own form. Even though they all touted piousness and holiness, each was inherently different inside as a unique individual."

"On the other hand we are not two different people. We have been acting, talking and thinking the same. We are totally in sync whether we had initially accepted it or not. You must had felt it when we first met; that weird sensation inside that felt like we were seeing inside of each other's heads. There was never a doubt between us when the other claimed to believe she was Mikoto."

"I cannot disagree… However… this does still provide some concerns…"

"Where is Imoto?" They both said in unision.

The two girls let out heavy sighs and hung their heads. This rare instance of cooperation had surprisingly drained them of energy and were beginning to feel the length of their day.

"I wonder if us talking to each other like this constitutes to internal thought."

"Maybe. That is if we both are truly Misaka Mikoto."

"Sigh. I guess the best thing we could do is try to get along for now. At least for him." The two glanced at the bathroom door.

"Agreed. Anyways. Who gets the bed?"

"…"

"…"

And thus, the peace between the two girls was short lived despite the truce they made with one another.

* * *

Morning finally passed over Touma's dorm and sunlight unforgivingly entered through the windows. Touma stirred uncomfortably from his bathtub, unintentionally cracked his back while getting up, and forced himself out. Still distraught about the situation, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come when he opens the door to his room. How could he have feelings for both of them if one of them was supposedly not real. Would these then make his emotions unreal as well.

Touma heaved internally and forced open his bathroom door to find…

His room looked like a disaster. The blankets and sheets were spread out around the room. The center table had been pushed to the side. Pillows were no where to be seen, but feathers were all over the place. The futon, which should had been supported by the bed frame was now in the center of the room awkwardly arranged diagonally. And finally, on top of the futon, where two identical girls, sleeping ungracefully. One had her foot in the other's face, while another had a hand jammed towards the other's leg with her butt in the air. Both of which looked like they had fallen from the seventh story of a building. The snoring from both was horrendous.

Meanwhile, Kamijou Touma wasn't quite sure how to absorb the scene. At first he was aghast, but an overwhelming sensation filled up his chest like air in a balloon. Next, he found himself laughing uncontrollably. He could not even begin to imagine what happened during the night, but the result was stupendous. Perhaps this was his brain trying to run away from the stress, but the humor had brought a realization to Touma as well. It was this sort of reason he had fallen for the girl named Misaka Mikoto in the first place. Her elegance and prestige all disappeared the moment you truly get to know her, and the true Mikoto comes out regardless if she's aware of it or not. The possibility of both of them being Mikoto rang once more as unsettling as it was to Touma, he chose to accept it. Only Mikoto could make him feel this way, and if both were capable, he shouldn't deny the possibility. For the sake of the two girls, Kamijou Touma decided to hold his frustration inside and reserve it for himself only. His laughter must had awoken them because one Misaka cracked her eye open, while the other forced her head around like a possessed body from an exorcist. They must had been too tired to realize how ridiculous they looked and to scan the situation, and simply muttered, "What's wrong with you…"

Still snorting from laughter, Touma barely managed to say, "You guys really look stupid! Ahhahahahah-"

Before Touma could shut himself up, instant regret was delivered. Four hands rose up like lightning bolts and grabbed him yanking him towards the futon. His body being forced in different directions he lost track of where up and down was. When he finally realized where he was, his face was hard pressed against the futon with one arm painfully forced into the air, and the other being held to his back. He must had been loosing blood circulation to his legs because he could no longer feel his toes, but he knew something was being stretched back there. Although he could not see, he could feel the weight of two butts pushing his body down against the futon preventing him from moving. One Mikoto sat on his upper back pinning his arms, while other sat on his lower back forcing his legs into a pretzel.

"Oi! OW! What's with this Judo all of a sudden—GAAAHAHA WAIT! Why can't you guys just shock me with electricity or somethi-EEEEEGH!"

"You don't understand what kind of hell we went through just to get some sleep"  
"This is what you get for leaving us to each other Kamijou Touma."

"Huh!? What kind of absurd logic is that!? HNNNG! OK OK I GIVE! I GIVE! FUKOOOOUDDAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **What's it been, like 2 years or something? lol. Anyone still following these stories. My dearest apologies.**


End file.
